Je t'aime connard
by SunofTeen
Summary: Lorsque le Patron le sauve, le Geek se met en tête de se racheter à tout pris , qu'importe les conséquences. Le criminel compte bien en profiter! Mais c'est sans compter sur le panda, qui lui n'est pas d'accord![LEMON] [Geetron/Patreek][Pantron/Patda][Pangeek/Geeda][yaoi] [personnage féminin mystère (mais pas OC)]
1. Je paierai ma dette

Bonjour la famille ! Bienvenue à cette mousse partie ! Ha non mauvais fenêtre…à cette nouvelle fan fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci à ma béta lectrice Oreoundtheworld ! Aller voir elle fait des fan fic topissime !Et à mon piti chaton pour qui j'écris cette fan fiction et qui m'as aidé à la faire. Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Les épaules tombantes, la tête baissée et une moue triste collée au visage, le petit geek rentrait chez lui.

Ce matin-là, il s'était disputé avec Maître panda et, emporté par sa passion, celui-ci lui avait dit que personne ne l'aimait. Il avait ensuite regretté ses mots mais le geek était déjà parti. Le gamer était allé faire un tour pour se changé les idées. Et maintenant que sa colère était passé, la tristesse avait pris place. Une tristesse étouffante. Alors il marchait sans voir les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc, ni les feuilles d'automne coloré qui dansaient dans le vent (ouesh téma comment j'cause bien ! _Après mes corrections oui tu parles bien !)_. Une voiture arriva à sa gauche, il ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Il ne la vit que quand elle ne fût plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et, par conséquent, à quelques secondes de l'impact. Mais le patron, lui, avait vu la voiture. Alors sans plus de réflexion et avec ces bons réflexes, il plongea en avant vers le geek le poussant quelque mètre devant. Mais il ne pût éviter d'être projeté sous le choc de l'impact une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Le geek se releva et titubas quelque instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit le conducteur s'enfuir sans demander son reste et, ensuite, il vit le patron à terre. Il se précipita vers lui. Le criminel était inconscient. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. Ses bras était plié de façon pas naturelle du tout.

-Patron ! Patron !

Alors le geek souleva l'homme en noir dans ses bras, aidé par la force que l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines lui conférait. Il le tenait sous les bras, contre lui et c'est ainsi qu'il le traînât jusque chez eux. Sur le chemin, certaines personnes lui lançaient des regards d'incompréhension, auquel il en fît pas attention. ( _Belle rimes ^^_ -Merci !)

Il sonna à la maison Nantaise dans laquelle ils habitaient avec Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités. (Et il est où Alex ?-Dans ton cul!-Comme ta bite !-J'ai pas de bite...Hum… _#Schizophrénie Bonjour_ ). C'est la fille qui lui ouvrit. Elle poussa un cri suraigu en découvrant l'état du patron. Cri, qui rameuta toute la smala. Et c'est un Mathieu horrifié qui aida le geek à installer l'homme en noir sur le canapé et un Maître panda choqué, qui sécha les larmes du geek. Mathieu sorti de sa torpeur.

-Il s'est passé quoi geek ?

-Il..Il...Y'avait une v-voiture qui allait m'écraser alors il s'est jeté devant…

-ho Mettre ***!

Le prof n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il était déjà en train d'examiner le criminel.

-Hum...De toute évidence, notre cher confrère à une commotion cérébral, les deux bras cassés et quelques côtes aussi, énuméra-il

-Il s'en remettra ? s'inquiéta Mathieu  
-Oui, mais ça sera long. Emmener le dans le laboratoire je vais le soigner.

Heureusement que le prof était là. Lucide, calme et intelligent comme d'habitude. Une fois le patron entre les mains du prof et après que celui-ci les ait rassurés sur l'état du criminel, les membres de la ''famille'' retournèrent tous à leurs activité en ayant tout de même une légère inquiétude pour l'état du Patron. Le geek, quant à lui, insista pour rester près du blessé. Quelques sanglots le secouaient encore. Il admirait avec fascination le prof bander le crâne et le torse de l'homme au costard noir, chemise ouverte (*saigne du nez* _Et tout doux la fan girl, *bave*_ ) et lui faire des plâtres au deux bras.

-Tu m'aide à le remonter dans sa chambre ?

Le petit Geek hocha la tête et saisit les jambes du patron tandis que le prof le tenait par les dessous de bras. Ils le remontèrent en haut et le posèrent délicatement dans son lit.

-Profil vas se réveiller quand ? s'inquiéta le Geek

-Dans quelque heure normalement.

-Je vais rester là !

-Comme tu veux ! Mais ne fait pas de bruit : il a besoin de se reposer, conseilla le praticien

Le prof laissa le petit, seul, avec le patron, sans plus de cérémonie. Le plus jeune s'installa au pied du lit du criminel, sorti sa DS ( _Et se mis à jouer à Animal Crossing XD_ -Non ! A Pokémon version X). Peu importe comment, il se rachètera ! il se le promis !


	2. On va se marrer

_Bonjours bande de manche à couille (je vous invite à me traiter de plagiat dans les commentaire si vous avez trouver la référence). On se retrouve pour le chapitre deux dans la joie et la bonne humeurs . personnalités,ma béta lectrice et moi même vous souhaitons une bonne lecture (Amen)._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais dans ma chambre. J'avais la tête qui tournait, signe habituellement de cuite, mais je n'avais pourtant aucun souvenir d'avoir bu cette nuit. C'est alors que la douleur irradiait dans mon corps. Ma tête me lançait et mes bras ainsi que mon torse était parcourus de vagues de douleurs. Maintenant je me souvenais ! J'avais pris une voiture à la place du geek ! En parlant du loup, celui-ci était endormi, la tête sur le lit, le reste du corps par terre et sa poitrine se soulevais au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Pour compléter ce tableau, un léger filet de bave s'écoulait de sa bouche entre ouverte. _Il est bandant ce gosse !_ Je passai une main sur sa joue pour essuyer le filet de bave, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller Il papillonna des yeux quelques instants avant de se relever, en se frottant les yeux.

-Patron…, Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée, Je suis content que tu sois réveillé.

-J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-4 heures. J'ai eu super peur !

Il me fit un câlin.

-Ga-Gamin ! Tu me fais mal !

-Désolé ! Je suis vraiment un bon à rien ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que tu sois blessé à cause de moi !

Des larmes commençais à couler sur ses les ai essuyés du revers de ma main. Pas par gentillesse ce n'est pas mon truc, mais parce que je déteste voir des gens pleurer.

-Eh, gamin ! Je suis pas blessé à cause de toi mais pour toi.

Il se calma un peu.

-Je te jure que je te revaudrais ça, Patron. Je sais pas encore comment, mais je te le revaudrais ! Il y a quelque chose que tu veux ?

-Je sais pas Geek… Je suis encore dans un état un peu comateux.

-Je-Je vais te laisser dormir ! Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Je sombrai vite dans le sommeil. Lorsque je me mis à me réveiller, il faisait ma table de chevet se trouvait un plateau, avec un verre d'eau et des antidouleurs, que je m'empressai de prendre, en appréciant sentir la douleur me quitter petit à petit. Le gamin était toujours là. Endormis par terre. Je me baisse pour lui tapoter l'épaule, ce qui a eu pour effet de m'arracher un gémissement de douleur.

-Patron ?

-Geek ! Vas dormir dans ta chambre, sinon demain tu vas être tout courbaturé !

-Non ! Je veux rester avec toi !

-Geek, retourne dans ta chambre ! Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul !

Il croisa les bras, l'air déterminé.

-Pfff...T'est chiant Gamin. Bon...Viens dans mon lit alors.

-Mais…

-...Pas de mais ! Tu veux absolument t'occuper de moi ? Soit ! Mais pour ça tu devrais être en forme ! Et c'est pas en dormant par terre que ça sera le cas !

Il fît une moue de petit garçon qu'on enguirlande, avant de se résigner de se relever. Je m'écartai un peu, en ne pouvant pas retenir un petit râle de douleur, qui provoqua un air inquiet chez le Geek. Je soulevai la couverture. Il se plaça à côté de moi, le plus sur le bord possible, pour ne pas me faire mal il finit par s'endormir en me glissant un adorable :

-Bonne nuit Patron.

-Bonne nuit... Gamin.

Nous finîmes tous deux par nous endormir et je ne me suis réveiller que le lendemain au matin. Ma chambre était baignée de soleil. Le geek n'était plus là. Le prof, si. Il me palpait le ventre, ce qui, dans un autre contexte, m'aurais certainement et vraiment excité.

-Bonjours cher confrère, Vous vous sentez comment ?

-Un peu dans les vapes...

-C'est normal !

-Prof ? C'est normal que je dorme autant ?

-Oui. Votre corps se remet de votre accident. Vous avez les deux bras et les 3 côtes cassé plus une commotion cérébrale.

-Je vais prendre combien de temps à guérir ?

-Ça dépends… Si Mathieu est en forme, ça peut aller très vite et s'il ne l'est pas en revanche…

-Le geek a enfin décidé de me lâcher ?

-Non. Il est allé déjeuner. Il y a peu de chance qu'il vous lâche. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il vous devait la vie et qu'il paierait sa dette.

Je soupirai. Ce gamin pouvait être vraiment pète-couille quand il s'y mettait.

-Bon. Reprenez des antidouleurs. Je reviendrais dans quelque heures… Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez le Geek. Il accourra au galop !

-Certainement...

Le prof se retira. Mes journées s'annonçaient ennuyeuses. Après une dizaine de minute, le Geek entra dans ma chambre, sans toquer et sursauta en me voyant réveiller.

-Salut Pa-Patron...

Il rougit. _Peut-être ne seront elle pas si ennuyeuses que ça finalement !_

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus et si ça ne vous à pas plus des tomates pourries sont misent à votre disposition afin de me les jeter dessus.Néanmoins je me permet de vous inviter à laisser un review pour le travail.A dimanche prochain!_


	3. un pacte intéréssant

_Bonjours,le ministère de la culture vous informes que si cette fanfiction vous enjaille vous pouvez cliquer sur review et vous abonnez Aurevoir!(je vous invite à me traiter de plagieuse dans les review et à me dire qui j'ai plagié si vous avez trouvé). Comme toujours Merci à Marion,Oryane et tous ceux qui me soutienne dans cette fanfic' à vous aussi cher lecteurs et lectrices._

 _Mathieu ne m'appartient pas Bla bla bla si il veut que je retire cette fanfic je le fait bla bla bla..._

 _Bref(_ plagiat!-Ta gueule) _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que je m'occupais du patron. Il était plus tôt sympa. Il me demandait juste de lui apporter un café de temps en temps. Moi je passais pas mal de temps avec lui. Je jouais sur mon ordi, DS, téléphone etc.…Il me regardais joué. Aujourd'hui, troisième jour, je lui apportais comme chaque matin ses anti douleurs. Mais cette fois-ci il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il tapotait nerveusement sur son ordinateur sans se soucier de moi, la mine renfrognée.

-Ça vas pas Patron ?

-Si, si ça va. Me lança-t-il en sachant qu'il n'était pas convaincant.

-Sérieusement Patron.

-Rien. Enfin...C'est juste que...non oublie.

-Mais si vas -y dit !

-Tu ne veut pas savoir.

-S'il te plaît !

Je fis mes yeux de chiens battu en sachant très bien qu'il adorait ça. Il soupira.

-Comment dire. Tu me connais, tu sais bien ce à quoi j'occupe mes journées généralement ?

-Heu...Oui.

Je me sentis rougir malgré moi.

-Ben dans mon état je ne peux aller à aucun de mes bordèles et je peux même pas me branler correctement avec ces putains de plâtre. Donc je suis en manque.

Je rougis encore plus. En partis parce que le sujet du sexe ne me mettait franchement pas à l'aise mais aussi parce que c'était ma faute. Il était en manque à cause de moi ! Nous les personnalités étions accros à la part que Mathieu nous avait légué. Dans mon cas je ne pouvais me passer de geeker dans le siens de coucher/se branler. Je m'imaginais ne pas pouvoir jouer au jeux vidéo pendant deux jours ! L'horreur ! Je ne supporterais pas ! Je me demandais même comment lui n'avait pas péter un câble. Et tout ça, toute cette souffrance était ma faute ! J'avais envie de pleurer.

-Je suis tellement désolé Patron ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Bah me branler.

Il partit dans un rire rauque sans se douter que je le prenais au sérieux. Je rougis plus que je n'avais jamais rougis encore. _Peu importe ma gêne ! C'est ma faute ! Il ne doit pas souffrir par ma faute !_ Avant que le peu de courage que j'avais sans aille je baissai sa braguette et sortit son sexe de son pantalon. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réalise ce que je faisais je me mis à le branler franchement. Il poussa un soupir rauque en murmurant.

-Ça faisait longtemps !

J'effectuais des mouvements de vas et vient rapide sur son membre puis ajouta mon autre main pour ne pas fatigué. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça ! Courage, c'est pour lui que tu le fais !_ Il murmurait des ''continue'' et des ''t'est bon gamin' 'Au bout des quelque minute il finit par pousser un grognement et se libéré dans mes mains. Je saisis un mouchoir et m'essuyât les mains et le membre du patron au repos. Je remis correctement son boxer et remontât sa braguette. Le silence qui suivit était gênant. Il n'était entre coupé que par nos respirations saccadées.

-Merci Gamin.

-De-Derrien. Bégayais-je.

-Tu veut savoir comment te racheter ?

-Oui ! Dis-moi !

-Refait-moi ça le temps que je guérisse sinon je ne vais jamais tenir.

 _Aucune hésitation ! Tu dois te racheter !_

-D'accord. Dis-je tête baissé et le rouge aux joues.

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais !

* * *

 _Voila!J'espère que ça vous à plus!On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite!Over!_


	4. Douce torture

_Daaaaamn les gens c'est SunofTeen et c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre!(Je vous invite à me traité de plagiat dans les review si vous avez trouvé qui j'ai plagié). Je suis désolé pour ce chapitre en retard en fait j'ai une très bonne excuse c'est que...Ha non.J'ai aucune excuse en fait je publie le dimanche soir normalement .J'ai tendance à reporter les chose à plus tard et à veillé tard (jusqu'à 5 h du matin des fois) donc ces deux choses ensembles on fait que il était 3 heure du mat' et je n'avait pas publié et j'étais fatigué.Du coup je me suis dit que je le ferait lundi et j'ai oublié.Donc voila,on est mardi ,il est 2h pile (ça porte chance!) et je suis vraiment désolé._ _Je vais pas le dire à chaque chapitre donc ça compte pour tous: les persos de cette fic' ne m'appartiennent ,si Mathieu Sommet veux que j'enlève cette fic' je le fait! J'arrête ici mon pavé (quelqu'un à vraiment lu ça jusqu'au bout?) on se retrouve en lecture._

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : le Gamin m'avait branlé ! Cela avait été maladroit et peu assuré mais il l'avait fait ! Presque sans hésiter en plus! Et le mieux, quand je lui ai demandé de le refaire le temps que je guérisse, c'est qu'il a dit oui ! Il était donc vraiment prêt à tout pour se racheter. J'allais en profiter, vous me connaissez ! Si ce petit gars pense qu'il va s'en sortir avec juste du sexe manuel, il est bien naïf ! Mais attention, surtout à ne pas le brusquer ! Le Geek est comme un animal sauvage : il est craintif, il faut y aller doucement pour l'apprivoiser. Je vais me faire un plaisir de l'éduquer aux joies du cul. Le jour d'après je ne me tenais déjà plus.

-Geek ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peut me soulager, j'en peux plus ?

Ces rougeurs, que j'aime tant, apparurent sur son visage.

-Je-Je, oui bien sûr.

J'étais cette fois-ci assis, donc il avait la pression de mon regard en plus. Il déboutonna mon pantalon, défit ma braguette et baissa un peu mon pantalon et mon boxer découvrant mon sexe, au garde à vous. Bien-sûr, il rougit à cette vue. Il entreprit, comme hier, d'y aller d'un coup sans plus de préparation.

-Non, Non Gamin ! Pas comme ça. Tu t'y prends mal.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. _Il compte pleurer pour tout ?_

-Je vais te montrer...

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, mais finalement ne bougeas pas, bien qu'il gardât son air inquiet. _Je peux vraiment en faire ce que je veux ? Cool !_ Je baissa son bas de pyjama, mettant à nu cette partie si sensible de l'anatomie masculine, (pour les jeunes lecteurs ou les plus con je parle de sa bite _C'était la réponse clair et précise du Captain Obvious:p_ ).Il détourna le regard.

-Non, Gamin. Je veux que tu me regarde et que tu apprennes, OK ?

Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Rapproche toi, sinon j'aurais le même problème que quand je veux me le faire.

Tremblant, il se colle à moi. Je trace le contour de son sexe avec mon pouce ce qui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, le fit frissonner. Je suis une veine avec mon ongle. Son sexe se raidit de suite, et de façon plus marquée lorsque je titille son gland. Il ne peut retenir un gémissement. Je passe un doigt de haut en bas, avant de prendre son petit soldat entièrement dans ma main et d'effectuer des mouvements de vas et vient. Il gémit avec retenue.

-Tu vois Gamin, tu ne dois pas précipiter les choses.

A l'entente de ma voix, son sexe durci encore plus. _Alors il aime qu'on lui parle ? Ok._

-Alors Gamin ? Ça fait du bien ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop gêné et trop pris dans sa vague de plaisir. J'arrête tout mouvement d'un seul coup.

-Réponds moi quand je te parle ! Dis-je d'un ton calme mais autoritaire.

Il releva la tête et bégaya.

-O-Oui.

-Oui qui ?

-Oui Patron.

Je repris aussi tôt mes mouvements à son plus grand soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Geek me prévient.

-Patron je-je vais…

-Oui ?

-Je vais jouir !

-Oui Gamin, vas-y, jouis pour moi.

Cette phrase le fait immédiatement se lâcher dans ma main. Je nous nettoie tout deux et remonte son bas de pyjama. Il halète.

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit ?

-Merci Patron.

-C'est bien Gamin. Vas te reposer.

-Mais et toi ?

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Quand je dis quelque chose, tu le fais, c'est tout. Tu reviendras quand tu te seras reposer.

-Comme tu voudras, Patron.

Il se relève, me jette un dernier regard, avant de s'enfuir, sans demander son reste. Mon érection me réclame une attention que je ne pouvais lui offrir pour le moment. Trop fatigué encore, je me couche et m'endort.

* * *

 _Çà vous à plus? Je posterait Jeudi la suite parce que je part en vacances jusqu'à lundi (En Provence parce que mon cousin se marie...Comment ça on s'en fout?!) et je ferait pareil quand je partirait au Maroc. En faite je suis partis tout le temps ces vacances,je suis overbooké!(Cool ma vie je sais) Bref! Et voila les gens pensez à mettre un énorme (et sec) review et surtout n'oubliez pas que VOUS êtes les meilleurs!BOUM!_


	5. Je ferais des efforts pour toi

_Moi je publie toujours mes chapitres dans les temps. FAUX(*tousse à crever* )! (Comme d'habitude,vous commencez à connaitre la rengaine. Non ?Bla bla bla plagiat,bla bla bla référence,bla bla bla review). Bonne lecture.(Pas trop la flemme ça vas?)  
_

* * *

Il était trop mignon, les yeux fermé, torse nu (ouais parce qu'il dors pas en costard hein !), sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme de sa respiration, une expression calme presque douce collé sur le visage. Ce mec est vraiment beau. _Attends je pense à quoi moi ?!Non,non,non,non,non!_ Je préférai balader mon regard sur la chambre du patron plus tôt que sur lui pour éviter de le re trouver beau. Elle était sobre, aucun détail superflu, assez impersonnelle quand j'y pense, un peu comme une chambre d'hôpital. Sauf que dans les chambre d'hôpital il n'y avait pas un meuble duquel dépassait des objets que le geek préférait ne pas identifier. Un mouvement derrière lui. Le patron n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ce qui veut dire qu'il devrait le... _Ho_ non. J'avais bien retenu les gestes du Patron à mon égards mais j'ai peurs de ne pas les reproduire correctement. Cela avait été vraiment plaisant et je ne pense pas être assez expérimenter pour donner autant de plaisir à quelqu'un. Déjà jusqu'au il y'a une demi-heure je en pensait pas que c'était possible d'éprouver autant de plaisir. Nouveau mouvement. Il a les yeux fermé mais sa respiration est plus rapide que s'il dormait.

-Patron ? Tu dors ?

-Non.

Il tend la main, reprends ses lunettes de soleil, les mets et enfin ouvre les yeux. _Enfin je suppose, je vois pas ses yeux donc j'en sais rien._

-Je...Je voulais te dire merci.

-Hum ? Pour ?

-M'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu sais quand je pense que j'aurais peut ne plus jamais revoir Mathieu, Maître Panda, la Fille, le Prof, le Hippie. Que-que j'aurais peut ne plus TE revoir Patron. J'ai envie de pleurer.

-Ça ça ne change pas de d'habitude Gamin !

Dit-il en ricanant. Le Patron était comme ça : quand un sujet le dérangeait il faisait de l' m'y étais habituer donc je ne m'en formalisai pas.

-Merci. Murmurais-je en l'enlaçant doucement.

Il se crispa mais passa une main dans mes cheveux. (Cette guimauve est pour toi ma pandinette 3 ) J'appréciais cette caresse d'autant plus que les geste tendre était rares venant du Patron. Il me repoussa ensuite doucement jugeant sans doute qu'il avait eu sa dose de guimauve pour aujourd'hui,et pour les 10 prochaine années à venir d'ailler (pas comme toi Pandinette!).

-Bon assez de niaiseries et si on passait au chose sérieux ? (N'est-ce pas Pandinette?!Bon d'accord j'arrête)

-Oui Patron.

Avec moins d'appréhension que les fois précédentes et pour la deuxième fois de la journée je lui enlevai son pantalon et son Boxer. Je fis doucement le tour de la base de son sexe puis remontas avec un doigt, redescendit en suivant une veine apparente puis avec un ongle je tracas des lignes aléatoires sur son gland. Je le caressai un peu avec le pulpe d'un doigt m'attardant un peu sur son urètre. Il grognait plus qu'il ne gémissait. J'effectuais des mouvements plus francs avec toute ma main, plus j'étais brusque plus il semblait apprécier au vu de ses halètements. Quelques minutes plus tard je lâchai son membre et lui offrit une caresse très légère. Et à mon plus grand étonnement cela le fit éjaculer sur le coup. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'éloigner et une goutte vient gicler sur ma joue.

-C'était mieux ?

-Bien mieux.

Il me récompensa en caressant ma joue plus sensuellement que chaleureusement. Il m'approcha de lui et léchas la goutte de sperme qui avait atterrit sur mon visage.

-C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon.

Je rougis parce qu'il avait une expression si fière sur le visage ! Je voulais la voir encore et encore. Qu'il soit toujours fier de moi comme il l'est maintenant et je me promis que je ferais tout pour la revoir.

* * *

 _Un review prends 20 secondes à faire et fait très plaisir :)_


	6. Quelle importance elle a ma vie !

_Bonsoir !_

 _Je tiens dans ce chapitre à faire une petite dédicace à mon copain d'amouuuuuuur (et après c'est moi la guimauve?!) qui me renforce autant que le Patron renforce le Geek (enfin surtout son anus après ce que j'en dit... :p ) et que j'aime autant que Antoine aime mettre son pénis dans un yaourt_ _(Si tu a chanté en lisant ça tu es OBLIGER de suivre la fanfic et de lire les prochains chapitres... comment ça c'est de la pub gratuite)!Halala…Je suis une poête.( Baudelaire se retournerait dans sa tombe en pleurant de ses orbites déjà inertes)_

* * *

Je descendis en bas pour aller faire un café au Patron. Le panda était là, à table, lisant un journal. En me voyant il releva brusquement la tête.

-Geek.

-Oui ? Dis-je un peu mal à l'aise. Car oui, le panda et moi n'avions pas eu le temps, ni l'envie pour ma part, de reparler de notre dispute.

-Vient là.

Il me fît signe de m'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce que je fit. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et posa son front dans mon dos.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas.

Je me rappelai amèrement de son ''de toute façon personne ne t'aime''.

-Y'a plein de gens qui t'aime.

Silence.

-Mais tu ne dois pas chercher d'affection auprès du Patron.

Je me crispai.

-Tu sais, même si ce qu'il te fait te plaît, ce n'est pas de l'amour.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Geek ne ment pas, pas à moi. Je sais toujours quand tu mens.

-Je ne ment pas.

-Ah oui ?!Tu ne recherches pas d'affection auprès du Patron ?!Et vous n'avez rien fait ?!

 _Fait comme le Patron : quand un sujet te gêne fait de l'humour._

-T'en a trop prit gros !

-Arrête Geek ! Tu ne nie même pas !

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier sur un truc que j'ai pas fait !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux ! Le Patron n'aime pas qu'on lui colle aux basques sauf si on a quelque chose d'intéressant à lui offrir. Alors t'as fait quoi ? Tu la branler, sucer ou il t'a sauté peut-être ?

-Mais arrête ! Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème avec le Patron ?!

Je me relevas et lui fit fâce.

-Mon problème c'est (toi Mathieu, tu es nocif pour nous-Sbaff!) que toi, un être pur et innocent tu traînes et fait je ne sais quoi avec ce...Ce connard de dépravé sexuel !

-Tu vas trop loin ! Que tu m'insulte moi m'est égal ! Mais ne parle pas du patron. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que personne ne m'aimait je n'aurais pas été déprimé et donc je ne serais pas partit d'ici sans avoir les idées claires. J'ai failli mourir ! C'est à moitié ta faute et à moitié la mienne ! Mais le Patron m'a sauvé ! Sans réfléchir ! Si ça ce n'est pas une putain de marque d'affection alors je sais pas ce que c'est ! Et toi au lieu de lui être reconnaissant tu l'insulte ?!Et tu m'enguirlande parce que je passe du temps avec lui pour le remercié ?!Mais en fait je crois savoir pourquoi, tu ne vois pas en quoi il est remerciable ? Pas vrai ? Après tout il m'a ''juste'' sauvé la vie ! Et quelle importance elle à ma PUTAIN DE VIE ?!APRÈS TOUT C'EST VRAI ! PERSONNE NE M'AIME DONC PERSONNE NE ME REGRETTERAIT SI JE MOURAIS ! SAUF LE PATRON C'EST A DIRE LE SEULE QUI SE SOIT INQUIÉTER POUR MA VIE ! MAIS TOI CA T'AURAIS ARRANGER QUE JE PASSE SOUS CETTE BAGNOLE ! COMME CA TU N'AURAIS PLUS A SÉCHER MES LARMES ! MAIS NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS :JE NE PLEURERAI PLUS JAMAIS. CAR PENDANT QUE TOI TU ME RENDS PLUS FAIBLE LE PATRON ME RENDS PLUS FORT ! Mais en fait c'est comme ça que tu me préfère pas vrai ? Faible. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Parce que tu me veux à ta merci ou parce que ça te valorise, je sais pas. Je vais te dire j'en ai marre. Marre d'être faible. Tu sais quoi ? J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU M'UTILISE COMME POUPÉE ! TU TE PRENDS POUR PASCAL LE GRAND FRÈRE ?!JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! JE REFUSE D'ÊTRE TON FAIRE-VALOIR !

Je repris mon souffle. Le silence pesant s'installa. Je remarquai alors seulement que tous, Patron comprit, avait rappliquer dans le salon suite au bruit que j'avais fait. Il me regardait maintenant perplexe. Il faut dire que je me mettais rarement en colère. D'habitude je pleurais et je m'enfuyais dès qu'il y avait un différent. Mais je ne mentais pas : le patron me renforce.

-Mais Geek je…

-Tait-toi. Juste tait-toi. Tu en as déjà assez fait. Dis-je d'un ton plus calme mais tremblant de colère.

Je montai dans ma chambre les laissant tous perplexe et je crûs voir du coin de l'œil quelque chose briller sur la joue du panda. Pas une Larme non. Le panda est bien trop fier pour pleurer.

* * *

 _On m'a posé des questions !Sur Facebook,hein._ _Pas dans les review bien sûr !_ _(écrivez des review…Vraiment faite-le…S'il vous plait…Et je vous donne un curly…Pour vous faire des amis…Voila,voila)._

 _ **Mon chapitre préféré ?**_ _Celui-ci et le 11 (Oui j'ai déjà écrit jusque là-Et t'arrive quand même à être en retard ?!- U_U Oui)._

 _ **Ma fanfic' préférée ?**_ _Vaut mieux pas imaginer de Yanase Yuu. Allez la voir elle est top !_

 _ **Comment j'ai rencontré ma béta ?**_ _Elle faisait la promo de sa fanfic' (Jeanne et l'homme en noir, allez voire c'est top aussi) sur un groupe de fan de Salut les geeks ou j'étais et comme je trouvais sa fanfic' géniale et que je ne suis pas avare en compliments (quand elle lira ça elle confirmera j'en suis sûr (elle dira même que j'en fait trop haha)) on a commencé à discuter. Et aujourd'hui c'est ma grande-sœur d'amour (pandinette pour les intimes)._

 _ **Mon ship préféré ?**_ _Pandrof sans l'ombre d'un doute ! J'en écrirais surement d'ailleurs !_

 _ **J'écrirais sur autre chose que slg ?**_ _Peut-être ! (tu peux faire plus vague-Ta gueule !) Si j'écrit sur autre choses ce sera probablement Twlight ou Fruit Basket._


	7. Je refuse de changer

_*sort de son bunker*Mes amis l'heure est grave ! L'une de mes meilleurs amies (j'en ai plusieurs) m'a menacé de mort ! Oui, oui : vous avez bien lu ! C'est scandaleux n'est-ce pas ? Cette petite face de nem (elle vas me taper pour avoir dit ça) m'a menacé, je cite, ''de m'arracher les intestins, de pendre toute ma famille avec, de vendre le reste de mes organes sur le marché noir et de distribué l'argent obtenu à une associations caritatives pour les chats de gouttière' 'Mais je suis du CCLC (comité contre les chats) moi ! Elle est tombée dans leurs filets mais moi je ne ferais pas cette erreur ! C'est pourquoi j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après ce mois de glandes je reprends du service !_

Réponse au review anonyme !

Guest : (c'était y'a longtemps désolé) elle commence soft ta fanfic'!  
en tout cas elle est bien malgré deux-trois fautes qui écorchent un peu les yeux..  
amour sur toi 3

 _Ça ne fait que commencé mon coco !Et pour ce qui est des fautes je suis sincèrement désolé c'est mon pc/le site qui effaces des mots ,je sais pas pourquoi._

Mailyssa : Coucou  
Soit fière de toi  
Là tu te dis "pourquoi ?"  
Parce que habituellement je suis une lectrice fantôme et que je déteste écrire des reviews parce qu'elle font souvent trois kilomètres (et que j'ai la flemme) mais je fais l'effort pour toi car tu le mérite. Je m'explique: Ta fanfic me plait beaucoup et j'attends la suite avec impatience, les persos et les situations sont biens amenés et j'adore les scènes glauque que tu fait entre le patron et le geek ( cela ravis mon esprit pervers )  
J'ai hâte de lire la suite et le mot de la fin:  
RHUBARBE !  
euh non attend c'était pas ça. . . Ah oui !  
La suite !

 _Coucou. Ta review est surement celle qui m'a le plus donné envie d'arrêter de faire la morte ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ça m'as fait plaisir !_

Un fangirl : Wow. Juste wow. Merci  
Hélicouptèèère ! Hélicouptèèère !

 _De rien. Juste de rien ! Ou plus tôt merci à toi !_

* * *

Sur le ventre, les jambes battant l'air, le geek jouait sur sa DS ignorant que je le regardais. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assit à côté de lui sur son lit. Il eut un petit sursaut et releva la tête. Je fût surpris en croisant ses grands yeux bleu de n'y voir aucune traces de larmes. Nous avions tous été surprit d'assisté à une phénoménale crise de colère du Geek mais je pensais quand même qu'après s'être réfugié dans sa chambre il aurait lâché les vannes. Mais non. La colère prenant toute la place n'en laissant aucune pour la tristesse.

-Tu compte m'expliquer.

-Y'a rien à expliquer.

-Ho vraiment ? Je n'ai pas eu cette impression.

-Il ne supporte pas que j'échappe à son contrôle c'est tout.

-Ce que tu penses du panda je m'en branle comme de ma première Sodomie je te parle de tes louanges à mon égard.

-Ha bah...Heu...Je te dois la vie. Donc je te suis redevable. Et lui il ne comprend pas que je suis prêt à tout pour que tu sois heureux.

Je sentis un sourire de requin naître sur mon visage. Il le vit et rougit ce qui accentua encore plus mon sourire.

-Vraiment ? A tout ?

Ses poils se hérissèrent mais il dit un tout petit :

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas tu ne m'en voudras pas de passer à l'étape supérieur ?

-C'est quoi l'étape supérieur ?

-En fait j'en a marre du sexe manuel.

Il déglutit.

-Et du coup je suppose que tu veux du sexe…

-Oral, oui.

Il semblait lutter contre lui-même.

-Je...Je veux bien. Mais je sais pas comment faire.

-Je vais t'apprendre.

Il inspira un bon coup pour se calmer et expira bruyamment.

-Quand ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui Patron.

Il se baissa au niveau de mon entre jambes.

-Tu me guide ?

-Oui.

Il baissa mon pantalon et mon boxer.

-Commence par me branler comme d'habitude.

Il n'hésitât qu'une fraction de seconde avant de mettre la main à la pâte (dans ce contexte cette expression est dégueulasse vous m'en voyer désolé). Au bout de quelques sensuels caresse et de quelques mouvements plus délivrant je lui intimât d'un geste de la main d'arrêter.

-Maintenant commence par lécher de haut en bas.

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis s'exécuta.

-Prends le bout en bouche, voilà c'est bien, joue avec. Appuie plus avec la bouche, voilà comme ça.

Je commençais à avoir du mal à parler car le gamin se révélais plus tôt douer pour ça. _Il semblerait que ma voix le rassure._

-Prends la en bouche, vas le plus loin que tu peux, enlève toi et recommence.

Le petit était une gorge profonde ?! _Même biologiquement il est fait pour être soumis !_ En plus il s'appliquait, se fiait à mes réactions, mon langage non verbale (métacommunication !) pour savoir que faire, quand le faire et comment le poussa un soupir rauque. Il venait de toucher mon point sensible. Il ne s'acharna pas dessus mais y revenais régulièrement pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux pour rester accrocher à la réalité et enfin, je me lâchai dans sa bouche. Il eut un léger haut le cœur pus avala tout avec une petite grimace adorable. _Adorable ?!Comment ça adorable ? Je ne suis pas censé trouvé quoi que ce soit adorable !_

Il se relevas et attendis ma réaction qui en vint pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me change. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire ! Il eut une moue triste et se prépara à s'en aller. Il semblait tellement déçu que j'eus pitié. _Depuis quand j'ai pitié moi ?!_ Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il repartit d'un pas sautillant. _Pourquoi tu me fais ça Gamin ?_

* * *

 _Je devais poster ce chapitre le 23 mais …Vous vous souvenez de mon amoureux dont je vous parlais en début d'un des derniers chapitres ? Bah il m'as largué.Voila,voila…(ambiance).Du coup il est là maintenant !(en fait il m'as largué un peu après que j'ai écrit l'intro de ce chapitre. Donc relisez-le et dites-vous que quelques minutes plus tard j'ai pleuré…AMBIANCE PUTAIN !)._

 _PS : Coucou moi qui a écrit l'intro y'a deux jours, c'est moi du futur ! Ma meilleure m'a pas frappé ! Vu les évènements elle m'a réconforté et c'est tout. Je lui fais des bisous._


	8. Je te déteste Patron

_Je sais que je ne suis plus régulière du tout et je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Je m'en excuse quand même puissance mille ! Mais je vous promets que je vais essayer que ça change et ce qui m'as remotivé c'est deux personnes que vous verrez dans les review juste en bas. Du coup au cas où ça ré-arrive que je ne montre aucun signe de vie je vais publier pleins de récit maintenant. Ça vous fera une réserve au cas où^^. Je vais donc me coucher très tard U_ en revenir au deux personne que je pense être des adolescente (comme mwa) elles avaient déjà écrits des reviews et ça m'as fait méga plaisir de voir qu'elle en remettais et avais vu que je leurs avait répondu donc :elle suivais ce que je m'as remonter à bloque. Tous ceux qui écrivent serons surement d'accord avec moi quand je dis que rien ne motive plus que de voir que les gens aiment ce qu'on fait. Donc les filles je vous dédie ce chapitre._

Réponse au reviews anonymes :

Mailyssa : Aw ! Merci d'avoir répondu à ma review ! Tant mieux si ça te motive je ferai l'effort de mettre des review pour t'encourager tu fais un boulot fantastique !

 _Toi on t'avait déjà vu au chapitre dernier et c'était déjà toi qui m'avait donné envie de le poster. Il est plus que t'en que je t'en remercie ! Demande un truc que tu veux voir dans un chapitre et je le mets si /dès qu'le scénario le permets. Sachant que ce sera plus facile à introduire (sans mauvais jeu de mots) s c'est un délire sexuel. Parce qu'on va passer par à peu près tout._

Une fangirl : Oh tu m'as répondu ! Et la suite est super  
Mon esprit de fangirl perverse apprécié énormément tes lemons. Continue comme ça !  
Bisous d'une fangirl

 _Toi c'est miss Hélicouptère de la dernière fois ! Soit heureuse il y'aura encore beaucoup de lemon. Mais puisque ton esprit est si pervers dis-moi un délire sexuel et comme pour Mailyssa il passera tôt ou tard. (D'ailleurs tous ceux qui veulent passer des commandes sont les bienvenues !)_

 _Et un petit nouveau/nouvelle_

Guest : Rien qu'en voyant le résumé et les parkings je me suis dit 'oh putain on va se marrer!'  
Et je suis pas déçue ! J'adore le patron et le geek comme ça.  
Mais le Panda est pas très présent pour l'instant, que se soit avec le geek ou le patron (en bonne sadique psychopathe que je suis j'attends surtout le pantron...*sourire en coin TRÈS dérangeant*)  
Alors oui, je veut la SUITE! Si tu la poste, je te donne un cookie arc-en-ciel

 _Le panda arrive dans pas trop longtemps je crois et ne t'inquiète pas que ça va être festif !Je ne pense pas spoiler, parce que tu t'en doute surement, en te disant que le Patron n'as aucunement l'intentions de laisser le panda se rebeller comme ça !Et que le Geek ne tiendra pas longtemps à lui en vouloir !La suite est là je VEUT mon cookie arc-en-ciel ._

* * *

Je te déteste Patron.

Moi aussi je l'avais vu. Pense-tu vraiment que je l'aurais laissé tout seul dehors ? J'étais fâché contre lui, c'est vrai, oui j'ai dits des choses que je n'aurai pas dû. Mais je l'ai suivi quand même. Toi quand tu es fâché tu t'en fiche royalement que l'autre se fasse tuer parfois tu le tue toi même ! Moi aussi je l'avais vu, la voiture. Moi aussi j'ai couru. Mais toi...Toi tu étais plus proche. C'est ton seul mérite : avoir été au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais toi tu n'étais pas là pour veillé sur le geek, non ! Toi tu le matais ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu ne le crois ! Tu as hésité ! Ne le nie pas je l'ai vue ! Tu as hésité quelques secondes à te mettre en danger. Alors oui, tu l'as fait, oui c'est grâce à toi qu'il est en vie. Mais sans toi il le serait aussi ! Oui, parce que sans toi, jamais le geek et moi nous ne nous serions disputer.

 _-Arrête de le mater, de lui faire des remarques perverses et de lui mettre des mains au cul !_

 _-S'il arrêtais de m'exciter je ne le ferais pas._

 _-Il ne fait rien pour t'exciter._

 _-La faiblesse m'excite. Si un jour il devient plus fort j'arrêterai de lui faire du mal !_

… _._

 _-Geek ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu pense que tu saurais être plus fort ?_

 _-Si je pouvais je l'aurais déjà fait. La muscu ça ne marche pas sur moi._

 _-Je ne parle pas de ce genre de force._

 _-Quoi ? Tu dis que je suis faible ?_

 _-Non, si...Un peu. Enfin trop._

 _-Trop ? Vraiment ? Si ma faiblesse te déplaît tant vas t'en !_

 _-Geek t'énerve pas, j'essaie de t'aider !_

 _-Ho merci Maître tu fais ça très bien !_

 _-Mais c'est bon j'arrête de t'aider comme ça je t'embêterais plus._

 _-Ça ne changeras pas de maintenant : tu m'aidais déjà pas !_

 _-Et après tu t'étonnes...Si tu repousse tout le monde c'est normal._

 _-Normal que quoi ?_

 _-Que personne ne t'aime !_

Je voulais juste t'aidé Geek. Mais tu n'acceptes jamais mon aide. Tu te sens vite agressé quand c'est moi. Alors que le patron peut te faire à peu près n'importe quoi, tu ne lui en voudras pas. Ce n'est pas juste.

Je te déteste Patron. Je sais que c'était intéresser ! Tu ne te donne pas du mal pour les autres si tu ne gagnes rien en retour ! Je me doute bien que tu as profité de sa reconnaissance ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu l'as obligé à faire ? Monstre.

Je t'aime Geek. En amour. J'ai tout fait pour que tu m'aime mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Le patron se trouve au bon endroit au bon moment et hop ! Tu l'aime ! C'est trop facile ! Oui je suis jaloux ! Ça prouve que je t'aime. Et toi tu penses que je t'utilise comme faire-valoir ? Que tu n'es qu'une poupée entre mes mains ? Je veux juste te protéger ! Pourquoi tu ne vois rien ?!Aucun de mes efforts !

Je t'en supplie...Aime moi.

Je passe devant cette porte et entends une voix rauque, des gémissements. Il te dit comment le sucer. Je le savais. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il te manipule ? Qu'il s'est jeté devant cette voiture en sachant que ça ne le tuerait pas dans le seul but de t'avoir à lui ? Tu ne t'en doute pas ? Ou tu ne veux pas y penser peut-être ?

Je l'ai ma main sur la poignée, je vais entrer et je dirai ''Geek, ne te laisse pas avoir, je t'aime, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher d'affection chez lui, tu ne lui dois rien. Ne lui appartient pas c'est justement ce qu'il veut depuis le début !''Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Je presse la poignée. Mais toi geek...Tu me répondras ''vas t'en Panda ! Lui il m'a sauvé ! Tu n'as aucun mérite, toi !''.Je relâche la poignée. _A quoi bon, de toute manière tu me détesteras._ Je me suis éloignée. Vos gémissement m'on suivit jusque dans mes rêves cette nuits. Et le matin, je me suis réveillé avec les yeux rouge. _Ho, j'ai encore pleurer. Je suis faible. Si je deviens plus fort, me laissera tu tranquille moi aussi Patron ?_


	9. Il est à moi!

_Ho mon dieu ! Quoi ? Y'as pas d'intro kilométrique ! Je sais U_U(logique c'est moi qui écrit).On ne s'affole pas !Comme du 8 au 12 c'est tout publié en jour je n'ai aucune reviews à qui répondre et forcément rien de neuf à dire. Donc on ne panique pas c'est normal !(De toutes façon personne lisais)_

* * *

 _Patron_

Il me regarde en coin. Il fait mine de m'ignorer quand je le regarde et détourne les yeux quand nos regards pourrait s'affronter. _Tu es jaloux Peluche ? Tant mieux. Le Geek est à moi. Juste à moi, rien qu'à moi. Tu n'es plus heureux maintenant que tu ne peux plus jouer les sauveurs. Pourtant, même si nos méthodes sont différentes, nous poursuivons le même but : protéger le Geek. Traîner avec moi n'est pas une bonne idée, sûrement pas pour un innocent comme lui en tout cas. Tu as raison, je devrais le laisser tranquille, m'éloigner de lui avant de lui faire mal. Il est si fragile, il me serrait si facile de le briser. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas voir des lames envahir ses beaux grands yeux innocents. Je veux toujours voir ce sourire sur son visage. Et pour ça je dois l'éloigner de moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'éloigner, pas tant qu'il est si faible. Je suis un prédateur que je le veuille ou non. Tant qu'il est faible il est une proie. J'en suis dépendent au point de me jeter entre une voiture et lui, c'est te dire. Je vais le rendre plus fort. Alors tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je serais toujours un prédateur mais lui ne sera plus ma proie et plus une proie tout court. Je vais faire de lui quelqu'un de fort. Tu vois Peluche ? Mais intentions sont louables. Mais tu ne voudras pas quand même. Tu ne voudras pas parce que si quelqu'un doit le sauver de mes griffes c'est toi ? Pas vrai ? Je suis le méchant de l'histoire après tout ! Le gentil prince c'est toi. Et la princesse...C'est le Geek. Et si je n'en ai plus envie ? D'être en permanence le méchant ?_

Il entre dans la cuisine en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, somnolent. Et toi tu le regarde comme...Comme un prédateur. _Il est à moi !_ Je saisis le Geek par la taille et l'attire à moi, le faisant s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Il est maintenant parfaitement réveillé et me regarde étonné.

-Ça vas Gamin ? Bien dormis.

-O-Oui

-Câlin ?

-Ouiiiiiiii!

Je le prends dans mes bras et lui me sert de toutes ses petites forces. Le panda boue devant moi, si les regards pouvaient tuer je serais mort. _Tu vois Peluche, il est à moi !_

 _Geek_

Je suis blotti dans ses bras, maintenant seulement bandés par sécurités, je sens sont enivrante odeurs. _Tu sens tellement bon Patron. J'aime l'odeur de ton parfum hors de prix. Pourquoi es-tu soudain si chaleureux ? Ces temps si tu es de plus en plus gentil._ Je finis à contre cœur par me détacher de lui. Il ne me regarde pas. Le panda et lui se défie du regard. Le patron ne porte pas ses lunettes (bah oui c'est le matin-là !) me permettant de voir ses magnifiques yeux. Bleu Océan contre bleu électrique. Bleu comme un cœur de flamme (mais si vous savez le milieu des flammes il est bleu) contre bleu comme un cœur de glace. Les deux brûlent. Je me déteste de provoquer ça. J'ai toujours attiré les regards des gens fort. De temps en temps ils me regardent. Le Patron protecteur et le Panda...Possessif ? Possessif ?!Comme si je lui appartenais ! Arès ce qu'il a fait hier ! Il est gonflé. _Je suis désolé Maître ? Il faut juste que tu comprennes que je suis désormais à une seul et même personne. Et si pour ça je dois te désigner la personne en question je le ferais._ Je re-blottis ma tête dans le cou du Patron. Il détourna les yeux du Panda pour les posé sur moi.

-Encore fatigué Gamin ?

-Oui.

-Vas dormir.

-Mais j'aime pas tout seul…

Je fis des yeux de chien battu, ceux qui le font craqué.

-Et si je dors avec toi ? Dit-il un sourire amusé collé au visage.

-Alors d'accord.

Il me souleva en marié sans un regard pour le Panda offusqué. Si le patron ne le regardait pas moi je le voyais très bien. Je lus une immense tristesse sur son visage. _Je suis désolé Panda, tellement désolé._

 _Patron_

 _J'y croyait pas ! Le Geek avait nargué le Panda avec moi ! C'était tellement beau putain ! Mais néanmoins...Intriguant._

-Tu n'est pas fatigué pas vrai ?

Il se laissa tombé sur le lit.

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

-TU ne peut rien me cacher nuance.

Il ne réagit pas à ma vanne.

-Alors y'a quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas à lui.

-Ah oui ? Et à qui est-tu ?

Il baissa la tête comme un petit garçon prit en faute.

-Je déteste qu'on ne me réponde pas Gamin.

-A t-toi Patron.

-Ho vraiment ? Tu es à moi ? Et pour combien de temps.

-Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant donc...Jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuille plus de moi.

 _Pour toujours alors. Les choses prennent une tournure de plus en plus intéressante !_


	10. Douce routine

La peau au reflet dorée, à la texture douce et rugueuse en même temps, les abdos légèrement visibles sous la peau, les pectoraux tendant la peau, les côtes que l'on ne peut deviner qu'on passant les doigts au-dessus d'elles. C'est beau un torse. Enfin...Celui du Patron l'est. Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup dans ma vie donc je ne peux pas vraiment juger. En tout cas le miens est moins beau. Plus maigre, les côtes saillantes, sans muscle, plus pâle.

-Patron ?

Mon amant et maître esquisse un mouvement d'épaule agacé mais ne se retourne pas.

-Patron ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Soit. Maintenant je sais comment le rendre de bonne humeur. Le patron n'était qu'à demi sur le lit je dût donc me placer au-dessus de lui, une jambes de chaque côté de ses épaules (vous visualisez ? Non ?). Je le débraguettai et déplaças son boxer. Bien sûr je devinai quelques rougeurs apparaître sur mon visage lorsque ses attributs masculins furent exposés à ma vue. Mais bon ...Après tout ce ne serais ni la première ni la dernière fois que je ferais une fellation au Patron. Je plongeas donc -presque-sans hésitation sur le sexe du patron que j'entrepris de lécher. _Autant ne pas y aller par 4 chemins._ (Effectivement j'ai vérifié personnellement : ça ne sert à rien et en plus c'est 4 fois plus long.…Riez s'il vous plaît.) Au vu des grognement qu'il poussa dès lors je cru comprendre qu'il appréciait ça (perspicace ce gamin !). Je continuai donc mon opération et sentis une main se poser dans mes cheveux poussant légèrement sur ma tête, m'intimant à des caresses plus...Profondes, oui c'est le bon mot. Sachant que faire attendre le Patron est une mauvaise idée et que je lui dois obéissance j'englobai donc son membre de ma bouche et entreprit un mouvement de vas et viens de plus en plus rapide guider par les ''t'est bon gamin'' et ''Putain, oui continue'' qui lâchait de temps à autre et ses grognements. Concentré sur ma tâche je ne remarquai pas immédiatement que mon bas de pyjama (oui, il est encore en pyjama !) avait été descendu et son bassin abaissé. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il sentit un contacte chaud et humide sur son petit soldat. Il tourna la tête et comprit que le Patron lui faisait la même chose que ce que celui-ci lui faisait. _En même temps ?!Oui j'avais vu ça pendants une de mes séances de mass…Massage ! Ça s'appelle un 69 si ma mémoire est bonne_. Je fût sortit de mes pensée par une fessée et je me rendis alors compte que j'avais arrêté de le sucer. _Oups._ Je me remis alors à mon activité. Je jouis en premier quelque minute plus tard. Pas que je sois précoce mais c'est juste que le Patron à des années de pratique derrière lui le rendant expert dans l'art de donner du plaisir. Je frissonnai en sentant le patron déglutir autour de mon membre. Quelques minutes plus tard il vint dans ma bouche et j'avalas le plus rapidement possible pour en pas garder cet étrange goût et cette étrange texture en bouche plus longtemps. Je me retournai ensuite pour le regarder et m'assit sur son bassin. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu comme _prévu. Parfait._

-Patron ?

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

-Toi ton torse il est beau et moi non.

-Bah heu...Merci. Mais tu sais c'est parce que t'est pas musclé que c'est pas beau.

-Ha ?

-Mais oui le côté porcelaine, fragile, lisse et douce peut être attirant.

-Je...Tu me trouve attirant ?

J'en pleurais presque.

-Gamin, si ce n'était pas le cas tu en serais pas dans ce lit, tu ne crois pas ?

Je sentis mes yeux s'embuer de larmes.

-Enfin...Te prend pas la tête. Il en faut peut pour m'exciter.

Loin d'être vexé je lui fit un câlin bisounoursique (si,si ce mot existe).Il se contenta de m'ébouriffer les cheveux ce qui, venant de lui, équivalais à une gros câlin.

-Patron, Geek ? Vous pouvez aller faire les courses ?

Lanças Mathieu depuis l'étage inférieur ce qui eût pour effet de faire soupirer el Patron.

-On arrive.

Lui répondis-je.

 _Du temps avec le patron, j'allais pas dire non !_


	11. Pardon

Les rayons se succède devant nous. Le Geek suit la liste et choisit les produits alors que moi je me contente de pousser le caddie. Je déteste faire les courses, c'est si ennuyant ! Le geek se tends sur la pointes des pieds pour attraper des boites de jus de fruits qui sont tout en haut du rayon, bien-sûr il n'y arrive pas. J'aime mon corps, je le trouve beau (moi aussi !) mais qu'est-ce que je peux détester m taille ! En revanche, là tout de suite j'y voit un avantage : une opportunité de toucher' 'innocemment'' le Geek et de le faire rougir. Je saisis donc mon protéger par la taille et le soulève jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir la boite. Lorsque je le repose j'ai tout le loisir d'admirer son visage prendre une teinte rougeâtre et de l'entendre bégayer un :

-M-Merci Patron.

-Mais de rien Gamina part ce petit moment amusant les courses se poursuivent, ennuyante. Nous sortons sur le Parking et déposons nos sacs dans ma voiture. C'est alors qu'un groupe de filles nous interpelle.

-Eh ! Vous êtes le Patron et le Geek de Salut les Geeks ?!

 _Chouette, des proies faciles !_

-Oui c'est bien nous.

-Enchanté je m'appelle Marion et elles se sont Oryane,Aline,Lucile,Noémi,Audrey,Anjali,Chloé,Morgan et Zara (je vous fait des bisous à toutes).Nous sommes très fans de vous! On pourrait avoirs des autographes ?

-Bien sûr.

Elles nous tendent des papiers que le geek et moi signions et nous prenons des photos. Ensuite l'une d'entre elle, Oryane si ma mémoire est bonne, me tends un petit papier.

-Tient, c'est mon numéro, appelle-moi.

Le geek qui jusque-là n'était pas déranger par ces filles, semble soudain ne plus apprécié du tous leurs compagnies. On _est jaloux Gamin ?_ Les unes après les autre les filles me donnent leurs numéros parfois avec un petit mot ou un cœur. Le geek est crispé au possible.

-Patron on devrait y aller.

-Attends Geek !

La fille du début, Marion _je crois, lui_ tends son numéro.

-Appelle moi toi aussi !

Il saisit le numéro du bout des doigt comme s'il le brûlait. Et esquisse un petit mouvement de la tête en guise de remerciement. La demoiselle ne paraît du tout blésé par son attitude, probablement parce que la joie de nous rencontrer éclipse le reste.

-Patron faut y aller là !

-On n'est pas pressé Gamin. _Je ne t'appartiens pas !_

-On en veut surtout pas vous retenir ! Nous allons vous laisser.

Approbations des autres filles qui s'éloignèrent avec des gestes de la main et des ''Aure voir'' ou ''ravi de vous avoir vu' 'Une fois qu'elles sont parties je suis le geek dans la voiture et le trajet se fait en silence. Je décide alors de le briser (le silence hein ! Pas le geek)

-C'était quoi cette petite scène de jalousie ?

-Je voit pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pas de mensonges avec moi Gamin !

Mon ton s'était fait plus menaçant et le geek se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Je...Je...Elles te draguaient !

-Et ?

-Et ben elles peuvent pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que...Je sais pas.

-Je vais te dire pourquoi ! Parce que tu es persuadé que je t'appartiens. TU m'appartiens, pas le contraire ne l'oublie pas Gamin !

Il baissa la tête comme un petit garçons prit en faute.

-Pardon.

-Si tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça !

Il se tût n'osant sans doute pas me demander quel serait sa punition. Moi je me délectais déjà de la suite probable des événements. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et nous rangeâmes les courses.

-Dans ma chambre, maintenant !

Il s'exécuta sans discuter. Je m'assis sur le lit.

-Tu a été un vilain garçon. Et tu mérites d'être punis tu ne crois pas ?

-Si. Murmura-il piteusement.

-Et tu sais comment on punit les garçons pas sages ?

-Je…

-Oui ?

-On les mets au coin ?

Il savait aussi bien que moi que je ne parlais pas de ça.

-J'attends.

-Une fessée ?

Dit-il timidement, aussi rouge que son Tee-shirt.

-Oui.

Il déglutit. Je le saisis par la main et l'allongeas en travers de mes cuisses.

-Je vais te frapper vingt fois et tu vas compter.

Une première fois ma mains s'abattit sur lui, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise plus que de douleurs.

-U-Un.

-Bien.

Je luis caressa les cheveux d'une main. Une deuxième fois je le frappa et cette fois ci il se contenta de serrer les dents.

-Deux.

-Tu sais pourquoi je te punis, pas vrai ?

Dis-je tout en le frappant pour la troisième fois.

-Han ! Trois. Oui.

Je le frappai encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quatre. Parce que j'ai été jaloux, cinq, et que j'ai réagis comme si tu m'appartenais.

J'enleva son jeans kaki et son boxer d'un coup. Son cul état déjà bien rouge. Je m'attardai à une caresse qui lui soutiras un gémissement d'aise. Je pris un temps pour admiré les courbes tentatrices de son fessier blanc. Ce n'était que l'échauffement bien sûr. Maintenant on allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Une claque retentis, plus forte que les autres.

-Hum!Six.

Le petit tenait bien. Je m'appliquais à garder un rythme régulier, frappant une fesse pus l'autre, appréciant d'entendre sa voix trembler et de voir ses fesses devenir de plus en plus rouges. L'avoir sous moi c'était...Jouissif ! Entièrement soumis et offert à ma main vengeresse. A partir de la 15e quelques sanglots commencèrent à le secouer. Il avait alors plus de mal à compter. J'admirais la chair tressauter à chacun de mes coups.

-Dix-huit...Dix-neuf...Vingt.

Il reprenait son souffle lentement. Je me saisis d'un pot de crème sur ma table de chevet, en prit une quantité généreuse et entreprit de masser ses fesses endoloris. Ma victime favorite gémit de plaisir. Une fois cela fait je remontai son boxer et son jeans et l'assit sur mes genoux. J'essuyas du bout des doigt les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues rougis. Pour mon plus grand étonnement il se blottis contre moi et continua de pleurer un peu contre mon épaule. Je l'entourai de mes bras et le berça doucement pour le calmer.

-Shuuuuuuuut. C'est fini.

Après quelques minutes ses sanglots se calmèrent et le petit gamer s'endormit, épuisé. Je le soulevai précautionneusement et le déposa dans mon lit.

-Dors bien Gamin.


	12. Je t'avais dis que je serais là

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement sur le visage endormis du patron. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la bouche entre-ouverte, il était trop mignon ! Et puis surtout ses yeux bleus qu'on voyait si rarem … Attends ?!Quoi ?!Pas si endormis que ça finalement.

-Salut Gamin.

Il eut un petit sourire ensommeillé.

-Salut Patron.

-Ça va ?

-J'ai un peu mal …à l'arrière.

-Ça passera demain.

J'eut un petit sourire et lui bisa la joue.

-Je vais déjeuner.

-Moi aussi.

Nous nous levâmes et nous habillâmes dos à dos (Après ce qu'ils ont fait ils sont quand même gênés O_o ?) avant de descendre au salon.

Ma bonne étoile je suis pas sûr d'en avoir une et si j'en ai une elle est bourrée parce qu'à table se trouvait le panda. Et sur la table, à ma place un chocolat chaud. C'est vraiment dur d'en vouloir à quelqu'un si cette personne se montre gentille avec vous. Mais je dois tenir bon. J'ai la réputation, mérité, d'être tous sauf rancunier et tout le monde en profite. A partir du moment où, quoi qu'ils fassent je leurs pardonne pourquoi se retiendrais-ils ? Ça doit changer. Sans lui jeté un regard je sorti un bol de l'armoire et y versa du lait.

-Tu n'aime plus le chocolat chaud ?

-Non. Je suis trop grand pour ça.

Je regrettai immédiatement ses paroles car elles me condamnaient à ne plus boire de chocolat chaud. Je m'affalai sur ma chaise et ça aussi je le regrettai aussi tôt que je l'avais fait car j'étais encore sensible de la veille. J'eut une légère grimace de douleurs.

-Geek ça va ?

Prévenant comme d'habitude le panda s'était immédiatement inquiéter.

-Oui.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non.

-C'est sa faute hein ? Alors ça y'est ? Vous avez sauté le pas ?!

-Non !

-C'est ça oui !

-Je te jure que non !

-Et pourquoi t'as mal alors ?

-Tu n'as jamais été maladroit ?!

-Il dit vrai.

Le Patron était arrivé si silencieusement qu'aucun de nous ne l'avais entendu et ils nous surplombaient nous qui étions assis le rendant encore plus impressionnant.

-Le gamin à…commis une maladresse et c'est pour ça qu'il a mal.

J'échangeas un regard et un sourire pleins de sous-entendus au Patron.

-Mais je ne ferais plus cette erreur. Ce qui ne tue pas nous rends plus fort.

Le Patron me sourit. Pas d'un sourire pervers, non. D'un sourire de fierté. J'eut alors la ferme certitude que je suivais la bonne voie. Nos regards était happé l'un par l'autre effaçant tout le reste. Bleu caraïbe contre bleu électrique. Une force s'opposant à l'autre. J'étais dans un rêve.

-Ah oui ?!Parce que moi j'ai plus tôt l'impression qu'il t'affaiblit ! Regarde-toi ! On dirait un zombie ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour avoir de l'importance.

Et je venais de me réveiller. Je venais de quitter cette bulle d'affections si rare venant du Patron à cause du panda. Je ne m'étais jamais connu d'envies si meurtrières. Et alors que j'allais expliquer la vie à cet enfoiré de panda le Patron me devanças.

-Peluche, je vais être honnête, tu commences à me taper sur le système. Alors maintenant tu le lâche ou je vais franchement m'énerver.

Et sans laisser le temps au panda de répliquer quoi que ce soit le Patron me prit la main et me tira jusque dans sa chambre. Il me saisit les épaules sans aucune violence et resta un long moment silencieux.

-Alors tu as vraiment mal ?

Hochement de tête approbateur.

-Ho Gamin …

-Oui ?

-Enlève ton pantalon.

C'était un ordre assez habituel chez lui donc je ne m'en affligeai pas le moins du monde et le fit.

-Le caleçon aussi et couche toi sur le ventre sur le lit.

 _Oh non. Ne me dites pas que le fait que j'ai mal l'est excité au point qu'il ait décider que le temps était venu de passé à l'étape supérieur ?!_ Néanmoins, aussi effrayé que je sois, je m'exécutai. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus. L'aire frais sur ma peau hypersensible m'arrachas un soupir lascif vite stoppé par les mains chaudes du Patron qui pétrissais délicatement ma chair. Le patron me…Massais ?!Ils laissaient ses mains tracer des courbes aléatoires. Je n'aurais pas su être plus détendus. Après 20 minutes de pur bonheur il remit les couvertures sur moi.

-Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant Gamin. Repose-toi.

Il se leva du lit et se dirigeas vers la porte.

-Patron ?

-Oui Gamin ?

-Tu reste avec moi ?

Il eut un petit sourire et un pouffement désolé.

-Je serais là à ton réveil.

Et il s'en allât. Je restai un moment à fixer la porte avant que la douceur des draps, ma fatigue et mes muscles détendu ne me plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

….

-Je t'avait dit que je serai là, pas vrai ?

Sans ouvrir les yeux. Je souris à l'entente de cette voix bien plus douce et moins rauque que d'habitude.

-Oui.

-Me voilà. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme dans un rêve.

-La vie est un rêve Geek. Tu es tellement beau que j'ai peur que tu ne soi qu'un rêve. Si je te touche disparaitras-tu ?

-Touche-moi et tu le sauras.

Et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes.

-Je t'aime Geek.

Ses lèvres si douces.

-Je t'aimerais toujours.

Ses lèvres pleines d'amour pour ...Moi ?

-Tu est la personne qui compte le plus de mon monde.

Ses lèvres au gout de bambou.

-Et toi tu m'aime ?

-Non.

J'ouvrit les yeux brusquement sur la chambre du Patron. Sans Panda à l'horizon. Je pouvais l'entendre chanter dans sa chambre. J'avais rêvé. Mais que devais-je comprendre ? J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard le Patron revient et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Je n'esquissai pas un geste.

-Je t'avait dit que je serais là, pas vrai ?

Je me retournai brusquement et le scrutai. Un costard noir et des ray-ban. Je me laissai retombé avec un soupir de bienêtre.

-Patron ?

-Oui Gamin ?

-J'aime bien ce que ma vie est devenue.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Et un jour tu seras fière de moi.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je le suis déjà.


	13. Tu as peur Gamin?

_Ce chapitre est écrit dans les temps ! C'est devenu tellement rare XD. Bonne lecture._

* * *

-Tu aime ça Gamin ?

-Mmmh…Oui

J'ai les mains perdues dans ses cheveux, lui pressant la tête légèrement pour l'intimer à plus de luxure. Le talent lingual du Patron n'est plus à démontrer. La pièce est remplie de mes gémissement. J'ai bien essayer de me retenir de sortir le moindre bruit mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Et mon criminel et maitre s'amusais d'ailleurs à me faire sortir les bruits les plus gênant possible. Sa langue s'enroule autour de mon membre avec adresse et il aspire goulument. A ce rythme je jouirais bien tôt.

HA!

Une sensation douloureuse vient rejoindre le plaisir. _Vient-il de mettre un doigt en moi ? Oh non ! S'il vous plait non ! Tous mes pas ça !_

-Gamin ? Ça va ?

-Non…je...S'il te plait, pas ça.

-Tu as peur Gamin ?

J'acquiesça.

-Fait moi confiance d'accord.

 _Ai-je vraiment le choix ?_ Il présenta deux doigts de son autre main face à moi et retira celui qui étais en moi.

-Suce Gamin.

La peur au ventre je m'appliqua à les humidifier du mieux que je pouvais car je me doutais de ce à quoi ils serviraient.

-C'est bien Gamin.

Il retira ses doigts et je fermai les yeux et serrai fort les dents. Mais…ne sentis rien. J'ouvres alors les yeux et vit l'un des spectacles les plus étonnant qu'il m'ai été donner de voir. Le Patron avait enfoui ses doigts en lui et il se préparais pour la suite.

-Mais… ?

-Un problème Gamin ?

Il retira ses doigts et me poussa sur le matelas. Il me chevaucha et sans préambule s'empalas sur moi.

-Ho putain ! Ça faisait longtemps.

Les sensations qui m'envahir alors était à la limite de l'insupportable tant s'était bon. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! J'avais ma première fois dans le Patron !

-Allez Gamin lâche toi !

J'exécutai quelques mouvements maladroits avant de mieux comprendre comment faire et de retournai le Patron pour le prendre en levrette. Guider par ses gémissements j'exécutai des mouvements de plus en plus violents laissant mes instincts le plus primaires refaire surface. Le Patron ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il laissait sortir toute sortes de bruit indécents. Il bougeait aussi, décuplant nos sensations à tous les deux. Je laissai ma main errer vers sa partie basse afin de lui donner autant de plaisir que j'en avais. Les effleurements devinrent de francs mouvements et les gémissements devient des cris. Je n'étais plus capable d'émettre la moindre phrase cohérente tant le plaisir m'assiégeais. Je sentis le Patron se lâcher dans ma main dans un cri de pure extase et, sentant ses parois se resserrer autour de mon membre, je ne tardai pas à venir moi aussi. Je me retirai de lui et me laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.

-C'était…Géniale.

Il eut un sourire satisfait.

-Pour moi aussi tu sais.

-Oui j'ai vu.

-Alors pourquoi ça ne te plairait pas à toi ?

-Bah…Je…

-Gamin, fait moi confiance et tout ira bien ok ?

-D'ACCORD.

-La prochaine fois se sera toi. En attendant, dors.

Je ne me fis pas prier et bien vite je tombai dans les bras de Morphée le sourire aux lèvres et le Patron dans les bras. _Il m'a laissé le temps. Il ne m'a pas forcé._ Un sensation jusqu'alors inconnu fit battre mon cœur plus fort et m'accompagna dans mon sommeil.

* * *

 _Une review prends 20 seconde max à écrire mas fait très plaisir_


	14. Prêt Gamin?

_Comment se passe un ''cycle'' d'écriture chez moi : Je poste un chapitre – Arrive le moment ou je dois poster le suivant - Je me trouve pas talentueuse et donc je ne poste pas - Mailyssa poste un commentaire trop mimi cute et me redonne fois en moi - Je poste un chapitre - Arrive le moment ou je dois poster le suivant - …_

 _Ça fait trois fois déjà que ça se passe comme ça. Donc déjà pour la troisième fois merci ma belle 3. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle plus souvent toi et moi !_

 _Je crois que je vais arrêter de me fixer des dates régulières de sortis : c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je me mette la pression et que finalement je ne poste pas ! Donc je peux seulement vous dire que normalement y'en aura au moins un part mois !_

 _Réponse aux reviews !_

 _Mailyssa :_ Coucou !  
Désolé de pas avoir reviewer avant !  
j'adore toujours autant :)  
j'espère que tu vas approfondir la relation du panda avec les 2 autres  
Et je te signal que je lis les notes de début de chapitre !  
Voila Voila !  
Cultive ton talent ( phrase totalement cliché)

 _Coucou!_

 _T'inquiète pas!_

 _Merci_

 _Oui je vais l'approfondir beaucoup mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite ;)_

 _Et tu es probablement la seul à les lire ! XD_

 _Cliché peut-être mais qui fait bien plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

-Mais il est nocif pour lui !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera du mal.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte !

-Non, c'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte ! Ta jalousie t'obscurcit la vue !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- Oui bien sûr ! Et moi je ne suis pas petit !

\- ça n'as strictement aucun rapport !

-Ecoute Maitre, si tu es venu te plaindre à moi pour que je joue les papas punisseurs et les empêche de se voir tu peux repartir, je ne le ferais pas ! Il on le droit de vivre leurs vies merde !

-Tu compte sérieusement ne rien faire ?!

-Si ! Je vais faire quelque chose ! Je t'interdis désormais de les enquiquiner ! Tu les laisse tranquille !

-Mais Mathieu ?!

-Pas de discussion ! Tu voulais que je joue au gendarme alors maintenant que je le fais viens pas te plaindre !

Nous entendîmes une porte claquer et nous vîmes, par la fenêtre, le panda sortir de la maison.

-On n'aurais pas dû entendre cette discussion, Patron.

-Il n'avais qu'a pas gueuler si fort s'il ne voulait pas qu'on les entende !

Le Gamin se laissa retomber à côté de moi sur mon lit aux draps noirs.

-Pfff … Quels drôles de situation !

-Moi je la trouve cool cette situation, Gamin !

-Ma situation avec toi elle est cool, mais ma situation avec le panda…Pfff…Ça part complètement en vrille !

-Mais laisse-le tomber cet imbécile !

\- C'est pas si simple ! Je l'aime bien moi !

-Mais… ?

-Mais si je dois choisir entre lui et toi, et c'est visiblement le cas, je choisis toi sans hésitation !

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

-Hooooo ! C'est mignon ! J'en aurais presque une mi- molle !

Je pris sa main et la posa sur mon entre jambes.

-Tu vois ?

-ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! Je vais rectifier la situation !

-En arrêtant d'être bandant ?

Un ange passa. Il ouvrit ma braguette et déplaça mon calçons.

-Ou en l'étant plus ? Dit-il se léchant les lèvres.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit il avait déjà ma virilité en bouche et il entamait une série de longs et lent vas et viens. Je soupirai de bienêtre et m'appuya contre le mur. Il savait que je le préférais comme ça. Lent, timide puis brutale et rapide. Il s'évertuais à accélérer petit à petit son rythme.

-T'est de plus en plus doué Gamin !

Avec le temps le Gamin avais atteint un bon niveau en pratique scabreuse. J'étais plus tôt fière du chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Il effectuait maintenant une gorge profonde plus que satisfaisante. Je le retirai un peu à contre cœur. Il avait beaucoup évolué mais il resta une étape.

Je le dénudai entièrement et il fit de même avec moi. J'introduis un doigt doucement en lui en lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Un deuxième doigt rejoint vite le premier et j'effectuais des mouvements de ciseau en lui. Au bout que quelques minutes je retirai mes doigts de mon protégé qui avais la respiration saccadée à cause de la peur et du plaisir mêlé.

Sans cette étape on ne pourrait jamais le qualifier de ''bon coup''.

-Prêt Gamin ?

-Vas-y.

Je me positionnai derrière lui et caressai ses fesses blanches avant de m'introduire doucement en lui. Il lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif. Je le masturbai doucement pour noyer la douleur dans le plaisir.

\- Ca vas passer Gamin, détends-toi.

Il souffla doucement ''J'essaie''.

Des gémissements de plaisir remplacèrent finalement ceux de douleurs. Je bougeai doucement. Il semblait déjà mieux le supporter.

-Je vais accélérer un peu.

Il hocha la tête. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément en lui touchant un point sensible. Je recommençais et je finis même par entendre un petit ''accélère'' à peine murmuré. Nous étions arrivées à un point ou les mots ne voulais plus rien dire. Les gestes exprimaient déjà tout. Il jouit un peu avant moi. Il se resserra autour de moi ce qui entrainas ma propre jouissance. Je roulai pour être juste à côté de lui.

Tous deux haletant. Nous nous regardions complice comme jamais.

 _Voilà, maintenant tu es un bon coup Gamin._


End file.
